


All I Have To Give

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: I Need You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has Issues, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs Love, Dean Winchester's staggeringly low self-esteem, Dean feels unworthy, Guilty Dean Winchester, I Love Dean Winchester, Lovesick Dean Winchester, M/M, Of Castiel, POV Dean, POV Dean Winchester, Poetry, Poor Dean Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Dean's doesn't think he's worthy of Cas—but offers his love regardless... if only he realised that his love is everything to Castiel.





	All I Have To Give

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petrichora_Vellichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/gifts), [FeaRauko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeaRauko/gifts), [aloha_cowgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloha_cowgirl/gifts).

> For my brethren... I feel a little too much like Dean, at times.

.

I'm sorry I've not been here

I'm sorry my best is poor

I'm sorry God decided not to want us anymore

.

I'm sorry I'm not better

I'm sorry I don't know how

I'm sorry we don't get more of the things we need right now

.

I'm sorry you don't have more

I'm sorry that I can't give

I'm sorry; it's my fault—I don't expect you to forgive

.

I'm sorry I can't speak well

I'm sorry I don't thank you

I'm sorry that you lost your wings; I know that's my fault too

.

I'm sorry

I'm sorry

Man, I wish it was enough

.

I'm sorry

I'm sorry

All I have to give is love

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @all-or-nothing-baby 
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
